


Joining the Pack

by skargasm



Series: Alphabet Challenge 2021 [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire (Teen Wolf), F/F, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:28:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29220999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Summary: Laura is inspired by Isaac's actions....Alphabet Challenge prompt 'J' and Slash the Drabble #599 Inspiration
Relationships: Laura Hale/Kali
Series: Alphabet Challenge 2021 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114268
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	Joining the Pack

Kali lay back on the bed, arms behind her head as she watched Laura. She could tell that her partner was worried about something and wanted to give her time to figure out when she wanted to talk about it. That was part of what she loved about Laura – that she _thought_ things through before speaking, didn’t act on impulse. 

“Are you going to tell me what’s bothering you?” she finally asked when Laura had still not spoken in fifteen minutes. Laura turned to her before walking back to the bed, and sitting down, fiddling nervously with her fingers.

“I’ve done something – and I’m not sure how you’re going to feel about it. And I don’t want you to hate it – in fact, I think you’d really like it – but it has far-reaching consequences and – “

“Whoa, whoa – this isn’t like you!” Climbing out from beneath the sheets, Kali pulled Laura into her arms. 

“You say that now – “ Laura began, biting her lip before pulling away from Kali’s embrace and reaching underneath the bed. She pulled out a magazine, handing it to Kali with a concerned frown. Kali looked down at the cover, seeing that it was one of the pictures Laura’s brother, Derek, had taken. It was a beautiful image – Kali was dressed in black, facing the camera with her characteristic directness. She loved the image of Laura – she was dressed in pink and looked soft and pretty, a distracted look on her face as she gazed off into the distance. It was the Laura that Kali spent her time with, not the one who took over the boardroom with impeccable control, ensuring that Hale Publishing was run efficiently. 

“That’s beautiful, but why is it on a mock up of Howl?” she asked, confused. 

“Did you see the main headline?” Laura asked and Kali checked out the magazine again. This time, she focused on what was written on it, realising what Laura was concerned about. 

“Joining the Pack? What did you – “

“I wanted to talk to Mom – about you and me. And about you maybe leaving Deucalion’s pack and joining with us. Becoming a member of the Hale Pack,” Laura’s voice got smaller until the final words were a whisper. 

“Laura – “

“I know some people might think that it’s sudden, but I know how I feel about you and I think I know how you feel about me! And I sort of got inspired by Isaac deciding to go for the person he wanted and using the magazine to do it so – I asked Derek to mock this up for me,” she said in a rush. “I want us to be everything we can be – together, in a pack together, just – “

“Together,” Kali finished for her, sitting back as she tried to handle her surprise. She had almost never dared to hope that Laura was as serious about their relationship as she was. This was, like, engagement big. “Holy shit, Lau! Yes – I want us to be together like that!”

* * *


End file.
